Soft start is a feature that power converters implement to smooth transients for abrupt power changes. An abrupt power change may occur, for example, at startup or for other power changes. Soft start can be implemented both in analog and digital domains by passing the signal that controls the power output of the power converter through a low pass filter. The filtered control signal drives the power converter to output a more gradual change in output power, such as a ramp, rather than a large step change.